


Lullaby for a Prince

by Shae_la_Hyene



Series: Hurt Capri fics named after MLP fansongs [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Auguste POV, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by MLP, Lullaby for a Princess, M/M, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, if not ready for it, just don't read, just hurt, like very very painful hurt, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_la_Hyene/pseuds/Shae_la_Hyene
Summary: Fate has been cruel and order unkindHow can I have sent you away?The blame was my own; the punishment, yoursThe harmony's silent todayLaurent was different lately, but Auguste couldn't understand exactly how, and why. It had all started when Damianos of Akielos came as a political visitor.Deep down, Auguste couldn't shake himself of the thought that the Crown Prince has stolen his little brother from him...
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Hurt Capri fics named after MLP fansongs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948678
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE !! THIS FIC IS PURE HURT !! Don't think of reading it if you don't like hurt or you think you can't handle it. I don't want to ACTUALLY hurt you and make your life miserable.  
> For me writing and reading hurt is somehow therapeutic and that's why I do it. If you're not into it, PLEASE DON'T read !!

Laurent was different, lately, and Auguste couldn’t explain to himself why.  
In some ways, he seemed happier, in others, angrier.  
He just seemed more… intense.  
First loves can do that, Auguste thought to himself. He saw how Laurent and the Crown Prince of Akielos had grown closer, lately.  
Enough for him to regret agreeing to this diplomatic visit.  
For sure, having better relationships with their neighbours from the south was a good idea at the start, and Laurent was right to propose it.  
But, now ? Knowing this romance would only lead to broken hearts, bitterness and even possibly ressentment and hate between the two princes ? That was not a good thing.  
It could only sour even more the relationship between the two countries.  
However this ended.  
He didn’t understood Laurent. He was rational, logical. More so than anyone he knew including those who were meant to help him run the country.  
So why waste his time in a fleeting romance with someone he could never have ? He had never been one to be swoon by sentiment.  
Yet Laurent seemed to smile more, hearts in his eyes, when he was with Damianos, and Auguste felt his own heart shatter every time he saw him this way. And a disturbing feeling was in his guts every time he imagined that Laurent let that oaf of a man fuck him…  
A few days before the akielon delegation was to leave, Auguste decided to talk to Laurent about it. To give him a chance to end this smoothly and not get his hopes too high.  
He brought him to his room, alone and unheard.  
Private and personal, like brothers. Laurent had a lingering smile on his face.  
“This has to stop,” said Auguste softly.  
Laurent’s smile fell. “What do you mean ?”  
“This… whatever this is, between Damianos and you. This has to stop and you know it.”  
He tried to keep his voice smooth and soft, but Laurent burst of anger anyway.  
“Why do you even care Auguste ?” he said icily. “I bed whoever I want and this is none of your business. Like I don’t mingle in your own bed !”  
The underlying threat of the secrets Laurent could hold against him was barely hidden.  
“This is a not a choice of yours Laurent ! Not of his either. You’re both of royal blood and it’s your duty to marry and produces heirs for your lines. You’re the next in line for the throne of Vere ! You can’t do whatever you want and I don’t want you to fall in love with someone you can’t have a future with !”  
Auguste sighed. “He is to be King. And Akielos won’t go without heirs. And he knows that. That he was cruel enough to make you think he could promise you more than a summer romance talks a lot about his character, and about the honor they all think they have,” he said more calmly.  
Laurent was looking at him, straight as a sword, rage in his eyes.  
“You don’t know him. And you don’t know us and you have no right in interfering in my relationship with Damianos. And why do you care so much about Akielos getting an heir anyway ? You’re not akielon.”  
Auguste looked at him, dumbfounded.  
“Is that really you Laurent, who said that ? What happened to you ? I don’t recognize you ! It’s like this man manipulated you ! How far will this go ?”  
Laurent pushed pass him, hitting his shoulder on his way.  
“I’ve heard enough of it” he said between his teeth, opening the door.  
“Laurent come back !” Auguste shouted.  
When he didn’t receive an answer, he almost screamed “It’s an order ! I’m your King, come back here !”  
But Laurent didn’t come back.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the Akielons’ visit. Auguste saw Damianos trying to approach him in private, outside of official meetings, probably to talk Auguste and Laurent into reconciliating, but Auguste avoided him.  
His relationship with his own brother didn’t concern Damianos, he had no right to interfere, future King or not.  
The day of the departure, Laurent was stiff on the stairs next to his brother. His lips were upturned, but Auguste could also see the longing, the need to see his lover as much as he could while he still could, his eyes searching to fix on Damianos’.  
Auguste sighed.  
Laurent would be heartbroken soon, all that he tried to avoid…  
When the horses were too far to be seen anymore, Auguste left the stairs slowly.  
“Laurent…” he said softly, looking at his brother in hope.  
But Laurent didn’t answer, ignoring him completely, his eyes fixed on the horizon. 

For the next days, and even weeks, the contacts between the two brothers were formal and unpersonnal. Icy, even.  
When Auguste seeked his brother in private, or in obvious try for a personnal conversation, Laurent just turned his back and walked faster to avoid him.  
Auguste was at lost of what to do. He wanted to apologize, but Laurent wouldn’t let him.  
Thick letters started to come from Akielos, the royal seal incrusted in red on them.  
Common sense told Auguste to break it open to check on their content, but he refrained, afraid of angering Laurent even more.  
His brother started to warm up a bit to him, after a while. Maybe Damianos’ letters had helped his cause ?  
Auguste was just glad to be able to talk with Laurent a bit more every day.  
As more time passed, though, he saw Laurent longing and becoming more miserable every week. This would be his life if he didn’t stop waiting for a man that could never be his, and never moved on. Auguste was sadder every time he heard a sad sigh escape his brother’s lips. This was not the future he wished his baby brother.  
He wanted to do something, but what ?

About three months after the Akielons’ departure, Laurent started to become more different. He was fidgeting, nervous, prompt to explode at any contrariety. Maybe the first signs of the broken heart Auguste knew would happen.  
Did Laurent finally realized it had all been foolish dreams ?  
Auguste couldn’t see him pining any more.  
One day he entered his brother’s room and closed the door softly.  
Laurent was sitting on the couch, reading, and raised his head upon hearing Auguste’s entering.  
“Yes ?” There was softness in his voice, still. A last spark of innocence.  
Laurent was still very young.  
Auguste came to sit beside him.  
“I can see you’re hurting, Laurent. I knew this would happen, and I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent it.”  
He saw Laurent going stiff, then forcing himself to relax.  
“I never wanted you to prevent anything, Auguste. I have no regrets about being with Damen, and I haven’t stopped loving him.”  
“Is it love, though ?” Auguste asked. “You only saw each others for a few weeks. I know how a first love is, but maybe it will pass ? After all, there is no future there.”  
Laurent looked at him straight in the eyes.  
“And why wouldn’t there be any future in there ? The fact that we’re separated now doesn’t mean we will alway be. What if he wants to marry me ? What if he is asking his father’s authorization, right now ? Who are you to decide there is no future between us ?”  
“Laurent…” said Auguste in his most patient voice, the one he used when Laurent was still a child.  
“We are royals. Marrying for love is a luxury few can afford in our situation. Even if he is sincere and really wants to marry you, it’s impossible. He’s Akielos’ heir and you’re Vere’s. You both need to marry and have children, it’s your duty.”  
Laurent froze.  
“My duty ?” he asked, too calmly.  
“So that’s what my duty is, for you ? To breed and nothing else ? No valuable councillor, no wise adviser, no loyal supporter ?”  
“Laurent that’s not what I meant…” Auguste started, but Laurent cut him off.  
“No, really ? What use am I if I don’t marry and fuck a woman, and produce a bunch of little heirs for your throne ? It’s MY DUTY” he said the last words with a rage Auguste rarely saw in him.  
“Because all of my life of dedication and efforts and loyalty, would never be enough wouldn’t it. I must stay here, under your rule, and breed. What a beautiful thing it says on Vere…”  
Auguste felt anger rise in himself too. “Laurent listen, that’s not what I meant ! And you know it ! But matters of the heart will only hurt you in this situation ! I… I didn’t make that rule, and I will have to comply to it soon enough myself !”  
Laurent got up quickly, pacing around the room.  
“Oh but that’s the core of it, isn’t it ? You do actually make the rules, before you’re the fucking King. So it’s not Vere who demands my submission, it’s you, and you can’t deny it.”  
Auguste dragged a hand across his face.  
“Laurent I’m sorry please don’t be angry at me. I just… I don’t want you to be hurt and miserable. I just thought that marrying would help you fill that void in your life. Marriages, even if they’re not for love, can be happy. It’s not like you could mate anyone, as a beta. Marriages don’t rest on love but on respect. You could be friends. Like with Vannes ? You’re friends, aren’t you ?”  
Laurent froze, looking at him in shock. “You must be kidding me.”  
Auguste closed his eyes.  
“Look, I’m sorry okay ? I shouldn’t have said that. Could we… forget this conversation happened and start fresh ?”  
Laurent crossed his arms on his chest.  
“Oh ? Could we ?” he said icily. “Personally I’ll struggle to forget that my King wants me to marry a woman, and that he has actually the power to force me to do it.”  
“Laurent…” Auguste moaned. “I don’t want to force you into doing anything ! I just want you to be happy.”  
Laurent exploded. “No you don’t ! If you wanted me to be happy you would let me be with the man I love. You would let me go !”  
Auguste shook his head.  
“There’s no point in talking with you, right now, you’re acting childishly… I should leave.”  
He raised slowly from the couch, and made for the door, waiting for Laurent to call him back.  
He didn’t, and Auguste left the room without saying another word. 

Auguste didn’t see it coming. He probably should have.  
But when Laurent came for him, a sword in hand and the sound of fighting behind him, he was still surprised. Shocked.  
And profoundly sad.  
“Laurent what are you doing ?” he asked, panicked.  
There was fire in his brother’s eyes.  
“I’ll never be free. As long as there is someone above me, as long as you’re King, I will never be free.”  
“What do you mean ?” asked Auguste, not understanding. “You are free, I’d never force you to do anything !”  
“Oh but you would,” Laurent stated. “I’ve never been free under father’s rule, and even if I hoped it would be different with you on the throne, it was not and I still can’t be free to be myself, and I’m tired of it.”  
He moved like a panther around Auguste, circling him like for a duel.  
“I’m tired of hiding everything every fucking second. I’m tired of sacrificing everything I ever cared for. I’m tired of controlling every details in my life just to hide who I am, all so you could stay blissfully ignorant. I’m tired of hiding in the shadows so you could shine, and of losing ever little happiness just so you could be happy. I won’t do that anymore.”  
And he attacked.  
Auguste’s instinct acted for him, as he was still too shocked to process the thought. Laurent, his brother, attacked him, murder in his eyes.  
But Auguste could never harm him…  
After a short bout, they separated again.  
“Laurent listen…” Auguste started.  
“No ! You listen !” Laurent cut him off. “You’re no better than our father. You would have used me as a bargaining chip at the first occasion ! You want me to give up the only person who ever loved me as I am ! You want me to give up this slight chance at happiness that life brought me. But I won’t. I won’t let you take him, take us, from me.”  
“Laurent please calm down I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Laurent looked at him, determined.  
“You won’t, because I will kill you.”  
And he throw himself at Auguste once more.  
After that Auguste couldn’t spare his attention to talking anymore, split into the need to defend himself and the refusal of hurting Laurent, forcing him to be careful in his blows.  
It only took a second.  
Laurent tried to feint but Auguste knew him and saw it in time.  
But the instinct of parring the blow he knew would come surpassed everything. Even the instinct of not hurting his little brother.  
He was looking in Laurent’s eyes when his sword stuck below Laurent’s ribs.  
He saw time stop, and the shock on his brother’s face, before the pain.  
The second after, and Laurent was falling slowly, the sword slipping out of his body as Auguste lost his grasps on it.  
It was Laurent who fell, but it was Auguste who cried out.  
Kneeling, he took Laurent’s laying form in his arms.  
“No Laurent ! Wake up ! I’m sorry !”  
Laurent’s eyes stayed closed, even as Auguste held him closer to his chest.  
“I’m sorry” he kept repeating.  
But Laurent wasn’t moving, and he wasn’t opening his eyes. Didn’t he even heard his brother ? He was so sorry, he had to come back so Auguste could tell him that.  
Auguste felt tears flowing down his cheeks, and he kept whimpering his brother’s name again and again  
“Laurent !”  
Auguste turned his head to see Damianos rushing to them.  
For a second, fear replaced everything else in Auguste. Fear that Damen would kill him to what he did to his lover. To Laurent.  
But Damianos only pushed him away, giving little thought to his presence, all his attention focused on Laurent’s body.  
Auguste stumbled away, watching struck as Damen cradled Laurent in his arms, begging him to wake up.  
He sounded hysterical and Auguste couldn’t help but look at him.  
After a few seconds, though, Auguste saw Laurent’s eyes open slowly.  
“Damen ?” Laurent whispered, his voice croaking.  
“I’m here, Laurent. I’m right here,” answered Damen in a rush, tears pearling in the corner of his eyes.  
Laurent smiled, slowly. He was very slow. In every movement. Auguste couldn’t help but think of it as he saw the two lovers.  
Laurent looked panicked, suddenly.  
“Damen” he croaked again. “The baby. I’m going to lose the baby !”  
Auguste froze.  
Of course. How could he not see it before ?  
He did that. Auguste did that himself. Cornering Laurent and forcing him to extremes.  
If Laurent had followed his orders and married a woman, his child would have been a bastard and he would have lost everything.  
And now he did lost everything.  
And it was all Auguste’s fault. How could he not see that Laurent was no beta, and that he had to hide it all his life ?  
Damen made a desperate noise. “Oh Laurent…” he whined.  
“It’s okay,” Damen said after shaking himself out of his stupor. “I promise, you’re not going to lose the baby.”  
He smiled brightly, tears flowing down his face.  
“You’re going to recover quickly, and because you’re stubborn you’ll leave your bed way before the physicians will allow it and you will make it work because it’s you.”  
He embraced Laurent’s frail body tighter.  
“And after that we will go to the Summer Palace, as I promised you. You’re going to love it there I’m sure. It’s all white and airy and the gardens are magnificent. And there is the sea. I’ll teach you to swim.”  
Auguste was crying too. He watched, unable to move or even breath, as Damen swallowed with difficulty.  
“And then we’ll go back to Ios, and we’re going to marry. You’re going to love Ios, you know. And all of Akielos will love you too.”  
Laurent laughed, a small, weak thing. “I think you’re fooling yourself there. They won’t. But I’ll make them. I can make anyone love me…”  
Laurent was drifting back, his eyes closing once again, but Damen shook him out of it.  
“And then our baby will be born. A beautiful baby, with your eyes. Did you think of a name yet ?”  
Laurent was thoughtful for a while, then he smiled, slowly. So slowly.  
“If it’s a girl, I would like to call her after my mother.”  
Damen let out a little huff of joy.  
“Yeah I would love that too,” he said. He sniffed. “And if it’s a boy ?”  
It took even longer for Laurent to answer, this time.  
“Mmmh… Why not Leonidas ?”  
Damen laughed softly. “Not very subtile, don’t you think ?”  
Laurent pouted. “Yeah, maybe not… I’ll think of something else. Let me sleep on it, I’ll have something else in the morning…”  
Damen shook him hard. “No ! Laurent no ! Stay with me !”  
Laurent opened his eyes again, with difficulty. He moaned.  
“It’s really painful, are you sure the baby… ?”  
Damen cradled his cheek, bringing Laurent's gaze back on his.  
“Yes I’m sure, sweetheart. Trust me.”  
He let out a little chuckle. “I’ve seen enough wounds, you can trust me. You’re not going to lose your baby, I promise.”  
Laurent’s eyes widened slightly, and he settled back in the embrace.  
“Oh that’s good.”  
Laurent was drifting again. Auguste knew it was the last time.  
Damen probably knew too.  
“Laurent ?” he asked softly.  
Laurent hummed in answer.  
“I love you,” Damen whispered.  
Laurent moaned softly. “I love you too sweetheart,” he said, without opening his eyes.  
Laurent’s breaths became more sparse after that, and then there wasn’t any breathing in his chest anymore.  
Auguste saw his head fall back more in Damen’s arm, and he knew it was over.  
Damen was still holding Laurent’s body tight against him, rocking gently.  
Auguste still hadn’t stopped crying…  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly. To Damen, this time.  
Without looking at him, Damen stiffen.  
“Go,” he said, hard as a stone.  
“Damen…” Auguste pleaded.  
“Leave us !” Damen shouted, turning to him and Auguste saw everything in his eyes. The grief. The anger. The despair.  
He wanted to do something. But he already did enough…  
He raised on his feet, and left.

Ignoring the chaos around him, Auguste stumbled out of the palace, his thoughts blank. He wanted air. And light.  
He ended up on the stairs at the entry of the palace, and fell down one of them, his head in his hands.  
Why had Laurent done all of that ?  
Why did he lie to Auguste, and never told him he was an omega, or that he was pregnant ?  
Auguste would have been by his side, he wanted to believe that.  
There was no male omegas in the royal line. It never happened, as far as he knew.  
But when he thought about it, it wasn’t logical. Nature didn’t work like this.  
Maybe, all this time, it was a rule of men, and not a rule of Nature.  
Did Laurent fear death ? Did someone told him he could be killed if someone knew ?  
Did Laurent fear that Auguste would kill him to… what ? Eliminate the taint on the family ?  
Auguste started to cry again.  
I wouldn’t have done it, little brother.  
Had he known, he would never had tried to separate him from the man he loved.  
The father of his child. His mate, probably.  
Never would have insisted so much on his marriage. There would have been no future for Laurent in a marriage with a woman.  
There would perhaps not even have been a future without the marriage with the one he had chosen. Auguste had been so blind. So cruel.  
He couldn’t hate himself enough for that.  
It was all his fault.  
He couldn’t imagine the life his brother must have lived…  
Memories came back to him in a rush. Memories of how his brother reacted to some things, what he was hiding there. Memories that were now tainted by the knowledge that there was more than what Auguste saw.  
Laurent, forced to take a drug every morning and fearing everyday that a whiff of his natural scent would betray him.  
Laurent, tight in hard laced clothes.  
Laurent, always so controlled.  
Laurent, who stopped laughing and smiling little by little, and distancing himself from his brother, the King…  
And how Auguste tried to take away what made him smile again after so long.  
Damen. Who was probably the only one who knew about Laurent’s secret.  
Damen, who would have married Laurent and made him happy.  
And now everything was dead and it was Auguste’s fault.  
He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Damen, carrying Laurent’s body in his arms. The sight knocked all the air out of Auguste’s lungs.  
Damen was looking straight ahead, his face usually so open and full of joy now hard and closed. He stopped next to Auguste, looking softly at Lauren’t resting face.  
“I can only hope that this lesson will make you a better king. Akielos won’t retaliate. Doing so when our engagement was not yet public would look like an excuse made up a war hungry future king. And it would have made public the knowledge that he was… pregnant.” His voice flickered when he said the last words.  
“And you veretians would find a way to make him look shameful or dirty for it. He didn’t deserve this.”  
He sighed.  
“It wouldn’t change anything, anyway. He would still be dead. I’m too tired for war. But learn. Change things, so it won’t happen ever again. Let him not die in vain.”  
Auguste dropped his head between his knees, bringing his arms around himself as if for warmth.  
Damen started walking down the stairs again, looking ahead of him, with everything of a broken man.  
And it was Auguste’s fault.


	2. You're loved so much more than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene between the two lovers before the Akielon delegation's departure

Laurent looked at Damen, on the other side of the bed, looking at him too, and he couldn’t help but smile.  
They had just made love, and Laurent had never felt better in his entire life.  
Since Damen entered in his life, and soon after in his bed, Laurent was more comfortable in his own body, hating it a little less, and allowing himself… this.  
The caresses of a lover, the tender ways Damen worshipped him.  
He probably shouldn’t get used to it, they were both royalty, and from different kingdoms. Arles was so far from Ios, who knew if they could even see each other again.  
But he couldn’t help it. He wanted more. Always more. Of Damen, of this love making and secretly shared intimacy between them.  
He reached between them for his fingers to graze at Damen’s chest, his eyes following their movement.  
He was so beautiful, and he had chosen Laurent, if only for a short time.  
And he had been so nice when he learned that Laurent was an omega…  
Laurent smiled more widely as he remembered…

They were on that same bed, Laurent’s bed. After days of desire and suppression of it, Laurent had gave up the fight and invited Damen in his rooms. He hadn’t planned to have sex with him, but things escalated quickly and he wanted it so much…  
Damen was covering his body with kisses and Laurent was lost to it, but, too soon, Damen made the inevitable discovery.  
“You’re an omega ?” Damen breathed out, shocked, at the sight of his wet hole.  
Laurent froze, heat burning his cheeks. “I…” Laurent said, not knowing how he could finish that sentence.  
He saw a burst of desire bloom in Damen’s eyes, and whatever he could have said was drowned out in the sensations as Damen lowered his head to lick between his thighs, slowly making his way up to his rim.  
Laurent had cried out, he remembered, and let out so many noises during those long minutes with Damen’s tongue on him.  
Finally, Damen raised up again, moving so they could be face to face again.  
“You taste good,” he had said with a grin. “And you’re so beautiful…”

This had been the first time that Laurent was shone love in that way. The first time someone told him he was beautiful, not despite him being an omega, but also because of it. It had been the first time Laurent had felt whole.  
Damen had come to his bed every night since, and several times during the day, surprised him and pressed him against a wall in some hidden corner, taking his mouth and everything else. 

Damen was smiling back at him, then, and the whole world was contained in that little bubble they closed themselves in.  
“I love you,” Damen whispered.  
Laurent felt his cheeks burning, but not in shame, in pleasure.  
‘I love you too,’ he mouthed in the silence of the chambers.  
Damen’s booming smile at that was worth everything they were risking.  
Damen reached to brush away a strand of hair on Laurent’s cheek and Laurent felt paralyzed at the tenderness of the gesture.  
“You know,” said Damen softly. “In Ios you wouldn’t have to hide. You could be yourself. And stop taking those disgusting herbs that I know you hate.”  
Laurent stayed silent, his eyes blown wide.  
“You could come with me,” Damen continued. “And I could try to court you properly and hope that you’d accept. And maybe, if you want it too, we could… marry ?”  
“Damen…” said Laurent painfully. “I’m sure the ‘no omega in the royal family’ works in Akielos too, whether or not you’re aware of it.”  
Damen shook his head, raising it slightly from the pillow.  
“No. I would make them. I would protect you and I will make them accept you. If needed I wouldn’t leave your side for a second to shield you, and I would be so happy from it.”  
Damen brushed a knuckle on Laurent’s cheek.  
“I want you,” he said more firmly. “And not just for a few nights. I want you now and I will want you the rest of my life, by my side, with me, in my home. And I want you to be happy, to be free. Please, come with me.”  
The last words were a whisper, a plea, and Laurent wanted to listen, he wanted to believe those words, and say yes, over and over.  
He leaned in to brush a feather-light kiss on Damen’s lips, brushing their noses together before drawing back.  
“You shouldn’t say those words, Damen…” he said.  
“Why ?”  
“Because I’ll start to believe them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that is my way to say that everybody has the potential to become a Kastor...  
> Who saw the What happened to Monday twist in the end ? Cuz I didn't at first  
> The second chapter is not a sequel, but an insight on a moment between Laurent and Damen before his departure.


End file.
